Louis Tully
"Who does your taxes...?" - ''Louis Tully; Ghostbusters'' Louis Tully is an accountant who lived down the hall from Dana Barrett, in an apartment building on Central Park West. Five years later, he became the Ghostbusters' accountant. History Ghostbusters In 1984, Louis Tully is a resident of the Shandor Building at 55 Central Park West and is on the 22nd floor. Louis occupies 2202. He has unreciprocated romantic feelings for Dana Barrett and clumsily bursts out of his apartment whenever she is in the hallway. He is mysteriously locked out of his apartment numerous times, unaware of the supernatural history of the building. One night, Louis was hosting a party in honor of his fourth anniversary as an accountant. At the time the Terror Dogs, Vinz Clortho (The Keymaster) and Zuul (The Gatekeeper) had escaped from their statues and began to search for host bodies. Vinz found its way into Louis' bedroom. After Louis unknowingly tossed the coats of Ted and Annette Fleming onto Vinz, it disrupted the party, smashing through the closet door terrifiying the guests and chased Louis until it cornered him in Central Park outside the Tavern on the Green. Louis fainted when Vinz roared at him after which the Terror Dog possessed him. Louis, now inhabited by Vinz Clortho, ran around Central Park harassing random people in search of Zuul, The Gatekeeper. He bumped into a Coachman who gave him a hard time for talking to his horse. The possessed Louis growled at him as his eyes flared purplish-red. He ran off rambling incoherently about the coming of Gozer. He later was picked up by the Cops, who in turn dropped him off at the Firehouse. Egon Spengler took some P.K.E. readings and took custody of him. Egon scanned Louis' brainwaves and saw an image of the demonic Terror Dog's head on a screen hooked up to the device. Louis introduced himself as Vinz Clortho and explained his purpose to Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz. Following Mr. Peck's visit and the resulting explosion, Louis escaped, staggering around amidst the chaos in New York City in search of Zuul, who had possessed Dana Barrett, until finally finding The Gatekeeper in Dana's demolished apartment. They introduced each other as Keymaster and Gatekeeper and proceeded to meet at the center of Dana's ravaged apartment in a passionate embrace, kissing lustfully before heading up to the rooftop. Louis and Dana later consummated their demonic union atop a large stone table in front of the Temple of Gozer, later transforming back into their natural Terror Dog forms. After the Ghostbusters battled Gozer, Louis was released from his possession as the Keymaster and returned to normal. Egon, Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore helped Louis get out of the charred remains of Vinz. Ghostbusters II At some point between 1984 and 1989, Louis earned a law degree at night school and expanded his specialties as a tax attorney. On occasion, he would work on probate. In late 1989, at Peter's insistence, Louis reluctantly becomes the defense counsel for the Ghostbusters. Despite only being versed in Tax law, he won the case due to mitigating circumstances. After the Ghostbusters went back in business, Louis was part of their staff as personal accountant and tax attorney, even going so far as to appear in one of the TV ads. At one point, Louis catches Slimer eating his lunch and both flee in opposite directions screaming. During the week of New Years Eve, Louis finally struck up the courage to ask her out on a date. Janine was busy with babysitting Oscar but asked him to come along. While babysitting with Janine at Peter's apartment, the two became closer and made out on the couch. Oscar was kidnapped. After Dana left to go to the museum, Louis went to the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital to rescue the Ghostbusters. He returned to the Firehouse and with Janine's help, suited up in one of Egon's Uniforms and then left by foot with a Proton Pack on. Underestimating the weight of the equipment, Louis quickly became tired. He was saved by the timely arrival of a city bus that Slimer had commandeered, patching up their incident earlier. Shortly upon his arrival at the museum, Louis starts blasting the Slime Shell covering it as Vigo became weakened from revelers' singing. Upon the defeat of Vigo, the slime shield dissipated, and the crowd hailed Louis as a hero even though he had little to do with the situation. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions Louis held onto Egon's coveralls as a memento of his experience during the Vigo incident, and hung up behind his desk in the lobby. He apparently switched the label from Spengler to Tully. In anticipation of the Ghostbusters offering franchising, Louis was tasked to scout locations around the USA, including Chicago, Los Angeles, and Cincinnati. During the start of the Thanksgiving 1991 holiday weekend, during the time when The Rookie was hired, Louis was not at work. He had not been feeling well and left work early, leaving a note on his desk informing the others. If the work piling up on his desk is any indication, Louis has been sick for several days, at least. Secondary Canon History Animated Series Louis appears in seasons 5 and 6 and is portrayed as a wimpy and frugal accountant. He did use the Proton Pack a few times during his time on the show. The following is part of the animated canon universe for this character: Animated Primary Canon *The Real Ghostbusters Animated Secondary Canon *NOW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters" *NOW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II" *The Real Ghostbusters Magazine series To read more about the Animated counterpart character, please check out Louis Tully "Animated". Legion Mini Series After Gozer's defeat, Louis became rich and famous. He made the covers of magazines like Digipocalypse, set off a geek chic fashion trend, became the spokesperson for Keymaster Cologne, and dated models. However, he still desired Dana and even secretly moved into the unit across from Dana in her new apartment. Louis still indulged in financial planning to a degree, and attempted to get the Ghostbusters into investing in a mutual fund. Six months later, Louis sponsored the Fireman's Ball and was its Guest of Honor. Once Michael Draverhaven was defeated, Louis propositioned Peter in his apartment elevator. He offered $1 million to stay away from Dana just so he could get a chance at her. Peter was shocked. Louis raised his offer to $2 million but Peter turned him down and went to see Dana. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Stylized Versions While at the Natural History Museum, Winston instructed Rookie to take a mental head count for Louis. Louis Reference in The Video Game Stylized Version After Ivo Shandor was defeated, Peter revealed Louis had been scouting locations for new franchises and offered Rookie a choice of Chicago, Los Angeles, or Cincinnati. IDW Comics At some point, around 1992, Janine and Louis broke up. Winston Zeddemore (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.7). Winston says: "I figure if that Louis geek Janine used to date could pull off law school, I could, too." Louis left New York soon after he and Janine broke up. He left behind his thriving practice and his position with the Ghostbusters and settled in Ocala, Marion County, Florida. Louis was content with making a clean break from the city after a crazy couple of years and even avoided calls from his cousin Sherman Tully. Ray Stantz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.7). Ray says: "Not since our accountant left New York." Louis' law degree later influenced Winston to take up studying law, just in case the Ghostbusters went out of business again. A few years later, Tiamat began to manipulate Louis' dreams with images of fire, dogs, and snakes. He didn't sleep well since the dreams started and was plagued with an overwhelming urge to return to Manhattan. Louis booked a flight to New York City, with a layover in Baltimore. He arrived at LaGuardia International Airport at 7 pm and met with Sherman in Terminal A at baggage claim. Sherman immediately asked him to look into an investment opportunity and inquired why he suddenly uprooted himself. Sherman noticed Louis didn't look well and started up his car. Louis was startled by the Blood Rain. A few days later, Louis was approached by Tiamat, disguised as a blonde woman, in a bar. Louis droned on about learning a musical instrument and Newstime magazine's article about blood born disease. Tiamat had enough and ripped her false face off. Louis passed out and Tiamat whisked him away to Dana's apartment, where he was possessed by the Male Terror Bird. Once the Ghostbusters all gathered at the apartment entrance, the possessed Louis and Dana greeted them and stated Tiamat would see them. Louis returned to normal after the Ghostbusters crossed the streams to defeat Tiamat. A couple weeks later, Louis agreed to go to the Firehouse for testing to make sure he wasn't still possessed. During the examination, Louis questioned the neccessity of the methods being used. He also repeatedly asked Kylie if she was old enough to know about itemizing. Kylie cited he had two heartbeats and his core temperature was off. After consulting with Egon, Kylie asked Dana and Louis to strip their clothes off. Louis refused but seemed open to it if Egon left. Once sprayed with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime, the Terror Bird took over and manifested along with Dana. Personality Louis is the quintessential nerd. While a very good-natured guy, he sports a level of social awkwardness that eclipses even Egon's. He tries to be hip and cool, but never pulls it off (he would work out to exercise videos, but at double speed). He tends to be obsessive compulsive when it comes to matters of taxes. More often than not, conversation with him will eventually steer into tax or monetary matters. He's always willing to help out, sometimes with embarrassing results for him, and he'll always point out an opportunity to a friend where they can save money on something. He's also shown to be pretty good with children, a manner he admitted learning from owning a pet hamster. Deep down, Louis really wants to break out of his humdrum little existence and be a hero. Even though his assault on the slime shell coating the museum was at best negligible, Louis still put his heart into helping out. Despite his social handicaps, Louis is apparently a top-notch CPA and tax attorney. Peter even held his skills in high enough esteem that he kept Louis on as the team's personal finance specialist. Trivia *In the July 6, 1983 script, Louis Tully was a visiting conventioneer. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 126 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Later in the July draft, Louis Tully -- then a visiting conventioneer, also possessed -- enters the same restaurant..." *John Candy was originally going to portray Louis Tully and thus, molded to match his persona. Louis first appeared in the June draft as a fellow refugee of the creature which was to become Peter Venkman's interdimensional love interest. With a diet cola commercial, one creature turns into a beautiful woman while the other turns into a heavy-set man. Joe Medjuck notes Louis would have been similar to Candy's Johnny LaRue character from SCTV. Rick Moranis took on the role and added to the character, even improvising lines during the party scene. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In anticipation of getting John Candy for the role, the character Louis Tully was originally molded to suit Candy's persona." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The character makes his first appearance in the June draft as a fellow refuge of the creature which was to become Venkman's interdimensional love interest. With a diet cola television commercial for inspiration, one creature transforms itself into a beautiful woman, while the other transforms into a heavy-set man." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says "At first, Louis was a much different character than the one you see in the film. He was similar to the Johnny LaRue character that John did on SCTV." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 44 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says "By the time shooting actually began, though, John was no longer available. Fortunately, Rick Moranis was and he really helped to tailor the character. He came up with the idea of Louis being an accountant, and the character really started to evolve from that point on." Ivan Reitman, Harold Ramis, Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 17:44-18:33). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "Now the part was originally written for John Candy. Do you remember that? We called up John and said 'John, you got to be in this, Harold is in it... Harold and John had worked together in SCTV up in Canada and all of us worked in Stripes and only naturally he should be in this film. And John didn't understand this part. He kept coming back and saying well maybe I'll play him in German. He'll have a German accent and he'll have Rottweilers. I said you can't have dogs, we already have too much dog imagery in the movie. And he finally passed on the film. Rick Moranis, who had been sent the script by his agent, was waiting patiently in the wings and was very happy when John passed..."/''Joe Medjuck says: "But we changed the character a lot. Rick really helped create this character."/''Harold Ramis says: "He brought some fine speeches to this character."/''Ivan Reitman says: "And I think he chose the wardrobe." Ivan Reitman (2014). Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014), "Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Restrospective" (2014) (DVD ts. 14:24-15:10). Columbia Pictures. Ivan says: "In terms of shifting from the original screenplay, I don't know if you remember we wrote it for John Candy. I remember sending it to Candy because I just worked with him again on Stripes and John didn't get it. He kept saying, 'Hey, well maybe I can do him with a German accent ' and I was a little hesitant right away. It was an odd thing in an American based movie and he was looking for a handle. And we got into the uncomftorable conversation. And finally it was clear he wasn't going to do it. And I literally called Rick Moranis the same day and sent him the script the same day. Candy turned it down. Rick called me like 2 hours after he got it. He said, 'Please thank Candy for turning this down This is amazing. I know what to do with it.'" *The Louis Tully character written for John Candy had earthier interests. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 115 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "As originally scripted for John Candy, the Louis Tully character was to have decidedly earthier interests -- best evidenced in the party sequence as it appeared in the August draft." *Rick Moranis suggested Louis' party right before principal photography started. Ivan Reitman decided to shoot the party as one long take to retain Moranis' comedic flow. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 114 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The 'nerd party' evolved from an idea suggested by Rick Moranis shortly before principal photography began. To retain the comedic flow of Louis' blithering monologue, Ivan Reitman shot the entire party sequence -- up to the Terror Dog's appearance -- as one long take, following Moranis around the room from guest to guest." *In a deleted scene of the first movie, Louis seems to recollect the passionate kiss with Dana which she remembers vaguely, but refuses to entertain it and says, "No, Louis. No," as she walks away with Peter. The other Ghostbusters tell him there are other fish in the sea. *In the Ghostbusters role-playing game, Louis is apparently the head of the business end of "Ghostbusters International" the franchise where roleplayers can sign up for. He is known to send player characters memos regarding the state of the franchise. He also prefers to be called "Lou." *Louis owns or at least at one point in the past owned a pet hamster, even reading it bedtime stories as practice for taking care of children one day. He tends to re-write fairy tales to include financial and tax matters. This practice appears to have paid off as little Oscar Barrett seemed pretty at ease with Louis. *When once asked if he lived alone, he replied his mother was his roommate. Until she moved to Florida. *In a deleted scene and subsequent adaptations of Ghostbusters II, Louis went to his cousin Sherman Tully at Parkview to get the Ghostbusters released. February 27, 1989 draft *Contrary to some reports, Rick Moranis is not retired from acting. He is, however, extremely selective about what projects he chooses to become involved with. He would prefer to spend time with his family rather than take jobs that will require a large time or travel commitment, or jobs that do not inspire significant passion in him for the work. *In the 10/8/2007 draft of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Louis would have appeared in three cut-scenes. **At the start of the game, in the lab area, Ray calls Louis away from his desk to try on a device made from a spaghetti strainer connected to an elaborate series of wires and electrodes set to 50% to keep burning or tissue damage to a minimum. They change their minds and decide to use the Rookie instead. Louis, unfazed, goes back to his desk. After the Psi Energy Pulse passes through the Firehouse and the guys muse there will be a spike in paranormal activity, Louis agrees it will be good for business. Janine and Louis later watch the Ghostbusters leave for the Sedgewick Hotel in pursuit of Slimer. Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 7-10). Louis Tully says: "It could be good for business."" **As the Ghostbusters prepare to return to the Sedgewick Hotel, Louis asks if warranty cards should be filled out. Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 47). Louis Tully says: "Did we fill out warranty cards for any of this?"" **As the Ghostbusters are about to shut down their Containment Unit to fight ghost army with ghost army, Louis worries this will expose them to all kinds of liability. Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 62). Louis Tully says: "You realize that this could open us to all kinds of liability."" *Rick Moranis came around towards the end of production of The Video Game and was okay with being involved with the game. It so happened that his head was modeled and ready to go but there wasn't any manpower left to rig him in animation because everyone was working on finishing the cinematics. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 16:29-21:30 **There was an idea of putting Louis in a fully body cast **There was an idea of making the area where the Ghostbusters II No Ghost sign, miniature satellite dish, and Ecto 1-a doors are stored Louis' office and just have Louis stick his hand out and play some recorded lines. **This is all likely why Tully was written out of the story as sick in Realistic Versions of The Video Game and out scouting locations for franchises in the Stylized Versions. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, when Ron Alexander sarcastically asks if there's a talking dog, Ray refers to Louis, who was possessed by Vinz Clortho. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6, Egon Spengler and Roger Baugh enter a memory from New Year's Eve 1989 when Janine and Louis fooled around in Peter's apartment. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, page 5, Louis' business card is pinned up behind Ray in Ray's Occult Books. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, page seven, on the bottom part of Egon's board, there is handwriting that reads 'Tully Florida' Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Mentioned by Peter at the end Secondary Canon *'88MPH Studios' **Legion 1 **Legion 2 **Legion 4 *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions)' **Mentioned by Winston in Museum level and Peter at the end *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 ***Cover RI-B sketch covers **Volume One ***Ghostbusters #2 ****Winston mentions Louis **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 ****Ray refers to Louis ***Ghostbusters Issue #6 ****On the other side of Peter's couch ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 ***Ghostbusters Issue #16 ***Ghostbusters Issue #17 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon LouisandDana01.png|Louis catches Dana in hallway in Ghostbusters Louisgb101.png|Louis in workout gear GB1film2005chapter16sc007.png|Louis catches Dana sneaking by the party GB1film2005chapter17sc011.png|Who brought the dog? GB1film2005chapter17sc014.png|Hosting his party Vinz Red Eyes.JPG|Louis, possessed by Vinz Clortho, growls with glowing red eyes GB1film2005chapter20sc015.png|Talking to Egon and Janine GB1film1999chapter23sc003.png|Keymaster finds Gatekeeper GB1film1999chapter25sc006.png|Louis' dream finally comes true... If only by proxy VinzPedestal1.png|Louis, possessed by Vinz Clortho, stares in awe at the gathering energy atop the Temple GB1film1999chapter28sc059.png|Ray and Winston help Louis Tully 01.jpg|Leaving the Shandor Building at end of Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter11sc030.png|Defending Ghostbusters in Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter10sc075.png|Winning a case GB2film1999chapter12sc076.png|Working for the Ghostbusters LouisTullyGBII01.jpg|Working for the Ghostbusters LouisTullyGBII02.jpg|Working for the Ghostbusters LouisTullyGBII04.jpg|Working for the Ghostbusters LouisTullyGBII03.jpg|Babysitting with Janine GB2film1999chapter18sc072.png|Babysitting with Janine GB2film1999chapter23sc039.png|Louis dressed as a Ghostbuster Louistullyghostbuster.png|Louis encounters Slimer again GB2film1999chapter27sc059.png|Louis fires on Slime Shell LouisTullyTVG.png|Louis's Desk in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon LouisTullyGBLegion01.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries LouisTullyLegion02.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries LouisTullyLegion03.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries LouisTullyLegion04.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries GhostbustersInfestationIssueOneCoverRIBLouisAndVinz.jpg|Featured on a sketch cover of Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 LouisTullyIDWOngoing03.jpg LouisTullyIDWOngoing04.jpg LouisTullyIDWOngoing06.jpg LouisTullyIDWOngoing05.jpg LouisTullyIDWIssue15RegularCover.jpg|Badge from 1992 LouisTullyIDWOngoing07.jpg|Janine breaks up with Louis LouisTullyIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 LouisTullyIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 LouisTullyIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 LouisTullyIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 LouisTullyIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 LouisTullyIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 LouisTullyIDWOngoing12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 LouisTullyIDWOngoing13.jpg|Possessed by Terror Bird LouisTullyIDWOngoing14.jpg|Possessed by Terror Bird LouisTullyIDWOngoing15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 LouisTullyIDWOngoing16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 LouisTullyIDWOngoing17.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 LouisTullyIDWOngoing18.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 LouisTullyIDWOngoing19.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 Non Canon WhoBroughtTheDogStoryboard99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Who Brought the Dog? Storyboard, seen during SFX Team Featurette WhoBroughtTheDogEffectsStoryboard01MGBp120.jpg|John Bruno and Brent Boates effects storyboard, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.120 WhoBroughtTheDogStoryboard99SFXTeamFeaturette02.jpg|Who Brought the Dog? Storyboard, seen during SFX Team Featurette Gb1 deleted15-03.png|Deleted scene Louis Encounters Muggers, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.149 Category:Major character Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Characters Category:GB:TR Characters Category:IDW Characters